Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 015
Duel of Fortune Cup Begins: Giant Air Raid!! Giant Bomber Air Raid is the fifteenth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. It aired in Japanese on July 9, 2008 on TV Tokyo. The Fortune Cup has now began. The first Duel is Luca vs. Bommer. Lua duels in disguise of Luca, who does not want to participate. Episode Summary Before the contestants of the Fortune Cup appear at the ceremony, Yusei, Lua, Luca, Tenpei Yanagi and Himuro prepare in a corridor. Lua now disguised as Luca, in order to participate instead of her, asks how he looks. After getting too excited, Luca kicks him, reminding him she doesn't act like that. As Yusei and Luca depart to the ceremony, Yusei advises Lua to lose the make-up. Himuro remains silent, positive the Fortune Cup is a setup. The MC announces the Foryune Cup is getting started, before Jack Atlus and "Red Dragon Archfiend" entertain the crowd. Jack and Red Dragon stop in the center of the stadium and the contestants rise into the stadium. The audience spots Yusei's criminal mark and begin to mutter to each other. Thoughts that Yusei may have stolen an invitation and such are spread amoung the crowd. Yusei's friends are uneasy, but Yusei tells Lua to pay no attention. The MC is left speechless. Bommer walks over to him and takes his microphone and asks everyone, as a duelist up there, what it is everyone sees. He points to Yusei saying he is undoubtedly a duelist, selected under the same conditions as all contestants. Having cards, marker or not, they are all the same, no one there should be ashamed of anything, he assures the crowd, it is rather them, looking at him, through their trivial rose-colored glasses that are no short of vicious. The crowd remains silent until Rex Godwin applauds Bommer, after which everyone follows. Godwin thanks Bommer and reminds everyone of the equality of the players. The MC announces who will be in the first round as the screens randomly pair up the players. Lua is put in the first duel against Bommer. Rex and Jeager, now in a box room talk with Akutsu on a monitor. They will shortly have all the Signers together. Once they get them to duel at maximum potential, it will cause the Momentum to respond. Akutsu has installed a number of D-Sensors throughout the stadium, which will apprehend a full account of a Signer's response heightened by the dueling. As the contestents prepare, Lua tells Yusei to meet him in the finals and recollects on what Yusei told him after their duel. The MC announces the contestents Luca and Bommer. As Lua and Bommer shake hands, Lua tells Bommer that he liked his speech earlier. Bommer says that he heard Luca was a girl, he seems like a boy to him. Lua stumbles back laughing protecting his disguise saying people think he's a boy, but he'd say he's girl enough as he strikes a more femine posture. In the crowd, Luca gets angered, saying that she doesn't act like that. Incomplete Featured Duels Lua vs Bommer Bommer plays "Star Blast" He pays 500 LP to downgrade the Level of a Monster in his hand by one. Thus he is able to Normal Summon "Summon Reactor AI" in Attack Position with no Tribute. (2,000 ATK) He sets a card and ends his turn. (Bommer: 3,500) Lua Summons "Deformer - Mobaphon". He loses 800 LP from the effect of "Summon Reactor AI". Lua uses the effect of "Deformer - Mobaphon" to Special Summon "Deformer - Radiocassen" in Defense Position. (400 DEF) He sets one card and ends his turn. (Lua: 3,200) Bommer summons "Trap Reactor RR" in Attack Position. (800 ATK) He declares an attack against "Deformer - Mobaphon". Lua activates his facedown "Deform" switching "Deformer - Mobaphon" to Defense Position and negating the attack. However, he loses 800 LP from the effect of "Trap Reactor RR". (Lua: 2,400) Bommer then declares the attack of "Summon Reactor AI" against "Deformer - Radiocassen" (which surprises everyone, because Lua told him what its effect was). Lua uses its effect to negate the attack. Bommer then activates his facedown Trap Card, "Masochistic Summon". Since his Monster could not destroy its target, he is able to pay 800 LP to Special Summon a Level Four Monster from his hand. He summons "Magic Reactor AID". He then attacks "Deformer - Radiocassen" with it, and "Deformer - Radiocassen" is destroyed. He sets one card and ends his turn. (Bommer: 2,700) Lua's hand of cards is shown: "Deformer - Magnen U", "Gadget Trailer", "Twister" and "Magical Mallet" He draws, and then uses the Defense Position effect of "Deformer - Mobaphon" to check the top cards of his deck. Next, he switches it to Attack Position and uses its other effect to Special Summon "Deformer - Chakkan" He loses 800 LP due to the effect of "Summon Reactor AI". (Lua: 1,600) He then Tributes "Deformer - Mobaphon" to inflict 600 points of damage on Bommer. (Bommer: 2,100) Lua then Tributes "Deformer - Chakkan" to summon "Gadget Trailer" (1,300 ATK) He then uses its effect, discarding "Deformer - Magnen U" in his hand to increase its ATK by 800 points. Then, he plays the Spell Card "Hundred Night's Work", allowing him to remove from play all the Deformers in his Graveyard to increase its ATK by 200 for each one. He loses 800 LP from the effect of "Magic Reactor AID". (Lua: 800) The total ATK of "Gadget Trailer" becomes 2,900. Lua declares an attack against "Trap Reactor RR". (Lua has the potential to win with this move, because the difference between the two Monsters' scores is exactly equal to Bommer's current LP. However, he makes the mistake of ignoring Bommer's facedown card.) Bommer activates his facedown card, "Delta Reactor", allowing him to send all three of his Monsters to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Giant Bomber Air Raider". (3,000 ATK) Lua can't do anything else, and ends his turn. Bommer discards the card in his hand to activate the effect of "Giant Bomber Air Raider" and destroy "Gadget Trailer" He attacks Lua directly and wins. (Lua: 0)